deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow The Hedgehog VS Deadpool
Shadow The Hedgehog VS Deadpool '''is a fan-fiction Death Battle by '''Chompy-King. Description YouTube - It's Sega VS Marvel! Two intense antiheroes and masters of firearms clash in combat! Will Shadow end up as sliced hedgehog meat? Or will Deadpool be cast forever into the shadows by...well, you know who. Screwattack - It's The Merc With A Mouth VS The Ultimate Lifeform! Interlude Shadow The Hedgehog Deadpool Pre-Battle Death Battle! In a dark and dusty abandoned car garage somewhere in the busy city of New York, two people are talking. Well, not people really. One of them is Deadpool, master assassin. The other is Rouge The Bat, master treasure hunter. Rouge is tied to a chair with an old, mangy rope, and Deadpool paces circles around her as she struggles to escape. Rouge: Let me go! I demand it! You can't do this to a lady! Deadpool: In this case, Batgirl, I can! You see, I am simply locking you up to punish you from trying to steal from me! Stealing is wrong, and the guilty must get punished! Rouge: I'm not Batgirl! I am Rouge! And I was trying to get back what was mine! I wasn't stealing! You were the one who stole MY Chaos Emerald in the first place, you creep! Deadpool: But it was so shiny, I couldn't help myself! Imagine all the chimichangas I can buy after I sell that beauty! Wahoo! Rouge: Just wait until Shadow gets here! He will kill you for treating me like this! Deadpool: You mean Emo The Hedgehog? Deadpool turns to the screen and starts talking to the viewer, breaking the fourth wall. Deadpool: She serious? Emo The Hedgehog? Kill me? Suddenly, a voice is heard from the shadows. ???: Yeah she is serious, bub. Deadpool turns. Deadpool: Is that you? Emo The Hedgehog? Because if it is, it is such an honor to meet finally you! ???: No, I am not Emo The Hedgehog. Now let Rouge go and we can have a little...chat. Shadow then steps out of the shadows, arms crossed. Rouge: My hero... Deadpool: Ha! Shadow was hiding in the shadows! Get it? Shadow: Enough of this! Now let me have that emerald and release Rouge and I might be kind enough to spare your life. Might. Deadpool: No way, Emo. This thing is mine! Back off! Shadow: Nothing will be yours once I'm done with you! Deadpool: Is that a threat? Who taught you that one? Your Batgirl girlfriend over here? Shadow: SHE IS NOT BATGIRL! NOW LET ME JUST KILL YOU SO I CAN GET THIS OVER WITH! Deadpool: Okay! Sounds fun! But I won't let you kill me so easily! FIGHT! Shadow instantly teleports in front of Deadpool, catching him by surprise, and starts attacking him with powerful strikes to the red assassin's stomach and chest. Deadpool easily blocks the blows at first by holding his arms up, but soon the hits get so powerful and so fast that Deadpool starts getting pelted with powerful blows. Each blow knocks Deadpool back. However, Deadpool's returning blows are to quick and sneaky, and soon Shadow is overwhelmed, and Deadpool's quick and powerful blows masterfully take over. Deadpool: OH YEAH! Who is the Ultimate Lifeform now? ME! However, Shadow can't answer, as he is busy being pelted by Deadpool's blows. Suddenly, Shadow mouths silent words, which turn out to be the "Chaos Control," and then with a flash of light, vanishes into thin air. Deadpool is left still punching the air, but soon sees he is hitting nothing, stops and looks around wildly. Deadpool: What the? Shadow then appears behind Deadpool, his Shadow Rifle at the ready on hand. Conclusion Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Chompy-King Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Marvel' themed Death Battles